An Ordinary Accident
by Riso
Summary: Traffic accidents are the worst, aren't they? When 20-year-old Katherine gets into one of her own, instead of remembering her life, she becomes a part of her favorite video game!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: This story is a self-insertion. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. Smile, and be happy.**

**Ah, this is my first story! Yay me! Anyway, I'm still tossing random ideas in my mind as to where it's headed, along with the romance aspect. Only time shall see. I'll try and update as often as I can, but life is just there sometimes and it tends to be a spoiled brat and demand I give it some sort of attention. Also, this first chapter is a bit dull, but you need to know what happens to make other things happen. Sorry for the shortness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for myself.**

**Chapter 1: Hit and Tackle**

My phone/alarm clock sounded at 5:45 a.m. I marked the page I was reading in my book and sighed. Sleepless nights were most definitely not fun. After picking up my phone and turning it off, I resumed reading the last few pages I had left and cursed. I didn't have the next book and was sorely disappointed in remembering so.

Sighing yet again I dressed in the horrible clothing called my Work Uniform. I hated it and wanted to burn it, then grabbed the keys to my car and purse and headed out the door, but not before spying my PlayStation 2. It wasn't even 6:15 yet and already I wanted to call in. Today, I could tell, was not going to be my day.

* * *

I arrived at work promptly at 6:30 a.m. The place was packed, odd for a Friday morning, and I immediately hopped on the floor the second I could. The two waitresses from the night shift, one unfortunately being my mother, walked past me quickly saying their thanks while they worked.

Sleep deprivation was starting to kick in, overwhelming my adrenaline for the busy pace. I walked slower than usual and I was pretty sure that colorful blue and yellow spots were definately not supposed to be a part of the restaurant's decor.

"Kati," my mother started as she came up behind me grabbing a few cups and the coffee pot, "are you okay? You look a little.. pale." She poured her coffee. "Pass me some creamer."

Sighing, as it was becoming a bad habit of mine this morning, I opened the cooler and gave her what she needed. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep last night." Despite the fact that I wasn't overly fond of my mother, I could still tolerate her... just in small doses. She nodded her head and was off to deliver the steaming cups of brown-black liquid. No one had time to do too much talking.

I decided my talents would be better used by washing the dishes. They were piling up fast from the two women dropping them and running to assist the next customer and eventually if someone didn't do them, we'd have to serve food on the to-go plates. That wasn't the most pleasant idea. I glanced at the clock, squinting a bit since it was so damned tiny, and read that it was already seven. I dropped the plate I was working on and went to the back.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I asked as a glared at Tony, my boss.

He pointed out his small one-way office window. "They're already out there. You've been washing that plate for almost 20 minutes. Everyone's been trying to get you to do something else, or at the very least respond in some way, but you wouldn't answer." He frowned a bit. "Are you okay? Your mom-"

"Anna." I corrected him.

"Yes, _Anna_, said you didn't sleep last night." He looked out his window then opened his phone. "Go home Kati. You're no good when you haven't slept, and bitchy, too." He dialed some numbers.

"Sure," I told him nonchalantly, but inside I was jumping up and down. I grabbed my purse and keys off the table and was out the back door and in my car within minutes.

I turned on my wonderful yellow Chevrolet Cobalt, then flipped through the channels on the radio. Nothing but talk shows, but the drive was short so I wouldn't have to listen for too long. Putting the car into gear, I listened to the radio's hosts babble on about the news and arrived at one of the worst intersections the quickly growing city had to offer. I started to doze a bit, simply closing my eyes, and telling myself it was just a really long blink.

However, when I opened them, everything was in slow motion. I noticed I was the only car in the middle of the intersection, and when I turned to my left, there was a truck. I could see the driver's panicked look on his face as he beat slowly on his horn. And then he hit me.

* * *

Either that or I've been tackled and everything was a dream. I opened my eyes only to see another pair staring back at me. I looked around a bit wondering where I was. To my left I saw test tubes and colors of all sorts, and to my right a small fire burned on one of the tables where more tubes would have been. People scrambled about throwing sand on the fire trying to put it out.

"Miss Katherine?" The person who had tackled me moved back a bit, a startled look on his face. He was dressed in a purple coat, the cream colored shirt visible beneath, and wore black trousers that were tucked neatly into simple beige boots. He extended a white gloved arm and hand. "Are you unharmed?"

I grabbed his hand noticing that mine, too, was covered in white, and attempted to stand. "Yes. I do believe I am." I fell back, losing the few inches I had managed on my way up. My slightly southern accent had been replaced with a "Queen's English" one. How strange.

"Be careful with her now, Derek," a new voice chided. It was light and cheery, yet it was laced with something else.. something familiar. He came up behind the man, who now had a name, with a smile plastered on his face.

Derek moved. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"No, no, no! You saved the dear girl's life! Come now, Katherine! Stand, stand!" I did as he told. I could sense something definately not right. His attention went to Derek again. "There's nothing you should apologize for, my boy! In fact, she shou-" The doctor was cut short as clanking metal sounded the entrance of soldiers.

"Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa!"

My eyes widened and I could feel the blood draining from my face as everything just clicked. I was a scientist in the Draklor Laboratory and the infamous Doctor Cid now stood before me. I wondered just how bad my car accident must have been to produce such an odd dream. It had to be a dream since there was no way in hell I was in my favorite Final Fantasy game of all time.

"Yes? Is there something I can assist you wonderful men with?" He adjusted his glasses a bit.

"A pers'nal request from His Honour, Judge Mag'ster Ghis." He extended a piece of parchment and the good Doctor accpted it, reading it quickly.

"Oh! How splendid is this, Venat? Perfect timing!" he said to himself again and handed the paper back. "Yes, yes. I shall send some researchers to his _Leviathan_." Turning to me with his smile he told me, "Miss Katherine! You will be on the top of the list!"

I wondered if he knew he was sending me to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, as I figured, life reared its ugly head and bit me. But that's okay! I'm back on track! Chapter 2 is a longer one and hopefully not too dreadfully boring. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for myself.**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Ninny**

We arrived on the _Leviathan_ early the next morning. I played back everything that had been happening over and over again in my mind. Everything just seemed so real that I could even taste the air, which was tainted with oil, metal, and something sweet, but tangy, from the ships docking bay. Derek pinched me, and I could feel that and frowned that it had actually hurt.

"You act as if you've never been on an airship before." I supposed that we were friends of some sort since he was the only one who would ever talk to me. "What illness claims you, Katherine?"

"I think I'm still a bit.. out of sorts from yesterday," I laughed slightly, and my new accent helped to keep things light. Derek seemed to think that response was fine as he never pushed into the matter more.

I kept my head low as the Imperials directed us into the ship's command center, with Judge Ghis standing by the computer giving his own orders to a lesser judge.

"Your Honour. The researchers from the Draklor Laboratory, as you requested." We entered the large room, Imperials on all sides of us. Judge Ghis turned around to look at us. "Also, sir, a letter from Doctor Cid." Ghis eyed him curiously and the soldier shook his head.

"I see." Ghis took the paper and read its contents carefully glancing a few times up to us. I wondered what was in that paper, but I had a good idea.

* * *

**Yesterday**

_"Katherine! Sit with me for a while, hmm? In my office. I shall be there momentarily." Doctor Cid looked at me, that same sardonic smile upon his face. "As for the rest of you, I want the stone returned here for testing."_

_"Yes, Doctor." In the few hours I'd been here, I had adjusted to what I could. I wore the same horrible clothes the other scientists wore and figured that to be some sort of advantage. _

_I exited the lab where I had been tackled and made my way down one of the many corridors. I saw Imperials everywhere, most likely stuck on guard duty, and stopped one for directions._

_"Excuse me, sir," I asked him, quietly. I'm a shy person and that was never going away, regardless of my current predicament. "Is there a map? I do believe I'm quite lost."_

_The guard stood there and all I could hear was the tiny noise of air going in and out of his helmet. "That way. Are you new or somethin'?"_

_I shook my head. "No. There was an accident in the lab today, and I bumped my head. A bit jumpy still, I'm afraid to admit."_

_"I 'eard 'bout that. You should go to the infirmary, Miss."_

_"I'll be fine, really." The guard shrugged and continued on his way. This was too easy._

_I walked over to the map and looked around for the "You are here." symbol. I was on the 67th floor. Only a few turns here and there and I was at Cid's office._

_Upon entering the room, I noticed how tidy it was. I giggled a bit thinking back on how meticulously clean Balthier was. Like father, like son. Cid entered only moments later._

_"My dear Katherine, you are my best researcher and I ask of you a simple favor," he started. That man always smiled. "When you reach the _Leviathan_ and retrieve the Dawn Shard, be sure to get it straight to me. No testing is to be done." I nodded, since I knew that part. "For you see, I do believe that he's planning something." He glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, yes! Splendid! Right on time." Turning back to me he added, "Be careful, now, my dear. Wouldn't want anything going boom, now would we?"_

_It clicked. Oh, how he knew everything._

_

* * *

  
_

**Back on the **_**Leviathan**_

"Miss Katherine, would you be so kind as to step foward?" Ghis asked as he ripped the parchment in to pieces.

I moved away from the gathering of researchers. "Yes, Your Honour?"

"Hmm. It would appear that you possess knowledge of the nethicite that Doctor Cid has been kind enough to inform me upon." Of course I knew about the nethicite. I played the whole game, but surely they didn't know that, especially the game part.. I nodded trying to keep what balance I could. "The rest of you are to report to the lower level of the ship and await there until you have been given further orders. We shall be arriving at Raithwall's tomb shortly. Katherine, you shall stay here with me."

"Yes, sir." I was surprised how well I was handling everything. Eventually, it would all hit me full force and I'd either break down or just get really pissed off. I wasn't really looking foward to either one of them.

Derek looked at me strangely, but I only waved. Didn't want to worry the one person I could count on in the short time I'd been here. The Imperials guided the researchers away and I was left alone with the Judge.

"Please," he began, his muffled voice from beneath his helm causing me to jump. "Have a seat."

"Yes, Your Honour." I kept my head lowered as I sat down at one of the ship's consoles.

"Do you care for something to read?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you, sir."

"Doctor Cid says that you participated in the experiments into manufacted nethicite."

"Yes, sir." That was a lie. I couldn't recall a thing about them at the time. Now, as for the real nethicite... "It is.. not all that interesting. And it would take many hours for me to tell you."

I could feel the Judge Magister's gaze trying to pierce my skull, but to no avail. "I see. Well then if you require anything at all, Miss Katherine, let me know."

"I shall, Your Honour." I looked up now and stared out the windows watching the clouds go by. It was such a breath-taking sight, that much was certain. I had always asked for the window seat on airplanes, but this was much better. If the beauty was this amazing, I wondered what it must be like on the _Strahl_.

"Quite a magnificent sight, is it not?" The Judge asked forcing me out of my trance.

"Yes, Your Honour."

We arrived at Raithwall's tomb in a few hours. I felt everything go numb as I realized that I was about to meet the characters of Final Fantasy XII. Ghis began ordering Imperials left and right sending them out to go and retrieve the Dawn Shard and its captors. He removed his helmet and placed it carefully beside me on the console and tapped it thoughtfully.

The party arrived looking a little rugged, some of them even with light pink flesh. I tried to remember what they were doing, or who they had fought, and then Belias and fire came to mind. Bits of Balthier's normally immaculate white shirt was singed in some places and had turned to a brown and gray color. I could hear him fussing over it on the way into the command center. A few of them glanced at me for a moment then their focus was fully on the Judge as he began to speak.

Ghis tapped his helmet a few times more then faced his audience. "Such a tremendous honor to again be graced with your presence, Majesty." I groaned inward. "You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess I had begun to worry that we may have given Your Majesty some cause for offense."

I had always thought Ashe to be a spoiled little princess, but you never get to see her or what everyone else looks like after the many battles that involve all the elements and more. They still seem perfect, neat, and never a scratch on their pixalted bodies. Now, however, I could see the toll it was taking on them, and on Ashe, and it was only the beginning of the long journey.

Ashe glared at the Judge. "Such a heartfelt display of remorse. Now what is it you want?"

"I want you to give me the nethicite," he told her as he stepped forward a bit.

I watched as everything unfolded exactly like the game, yet there was something else there. The air seemed so much heavier, and I could practically taste the tension. It was just a game, and I needed to remember that.

Penelo looked off to the side nervously, holding her hands behind her back. "The nethicite?"

"That is a base imitation!" I cringed as his annoyance with the manufacted nethicite elevated his voice. He continued on, going back to his normal tone. "We seek Raithwall's legacy. The ancient relics of the Dynast-King: deifacted nethicite. Did you not tell them Captain Azelas?" Ashe's eyes widened at her trusted knight's name.

I couldn't listen to it anymore. Azelas was a fool, and if I were to listen to the rubbish he and Ghis were about to spout, I was going to lose the precious IQ points I had that were scarcely there. I barely noticed that another researcher, or rather Derek, had come and stood beside me now.

Ghis went over to him. "I want you to assess its power."

"Did our orders not specify that we return the stone for testing?" Derek asked him. I wondered what else had been in the parchment that Ghis had been reading earlier since he was disobeying commands.

The Judge shook his head. "I will not chance returning with a stone that is yet unproven."

I realized then how little time I had left. My heartbeat quickened, my palms started to sweat, and I could feel my face getting hot. I blurted the first thing I could think of. "Lady Ashe!" The Judge whipped around to look at me, and I knew I needed to figure out something, and fast.


End file.
